Rien ne pourra nous séparer
by Anemosys
Summary: ***Chapitre unique***La nuit de la mort de James et Lily...Que dire de plus? Lisez!


Note de l'auteur : Voici une petite fic ! Toujours drama, comme d'hab'… 

                             Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic 'Mystères et Secrets', je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre aujourd'hui…Ces derniers temps, je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à la continuer…

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Rien ne pourra nous nous séparer… 

-Lily ?

Je levai mes yeux vers James, son regard est toujours aussi rieur…J'aimerai tant avoir cette même qualité, de pouvoir toujours rester aussi insouciante quelle que soit la situation…Ce serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile…

-A quoi pensais-tu ? demande-t-il d'un air amusé.

Dois je lui dire la vérité ? De toute manière, il le saura si je ne le fais pas…

Je plonge mon regard dans les yeux marrons de James…Cette lueur qui m'a toujours fascinée…

-James…J'ai peur…, murmurai-je.

Son regard est perplexe. Il me prend tendrement la main. Ses mains sont chaudes, tandis que les miennes sont moites.

-De quoi ?

Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas…C'est étrange, mais c'est la vérité…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

C'est tout ce que je parviens à dire…

-Lily, si tu penses à Voldemort, il ne parviendra pas à nous retrouver…Aie confiance. De toute manière, tu sais très bien que, tant que nous serons vivants, rien ne pourra nous séparer…

J'admire la tranquillité de James…Je sais qu'il a toujours été ainsi, mais cette fois c'était de nous et de Harry dont il s'agissait…Et il mettait toute sa confiance sur un ami…

Il m'entoura de ses bras, et comme à chaque fois, cela m'apaisait énormément…Le simple fait de sentir le rythme de sa respiration régulière et la chaleur de son corps me procuraient un sentiment indéfinissable…

Comme si rien ne pourrait nous atteindre…

Soudain, on entendit les pleurs d'un bébé, je me desserra alors de son étreinte, un peu à contre-cœur, et monta dans la chambre.

Je me précipita prendre dans mes bras la deuxième personne qui occupait mon cœur. Du bout des doigts, j'essuyais les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

C'était fou la façon dont James et Harry se ressemblaient…Tout le monde le disait…

Cependant, Harry avait quand même hérité de mes yeux…Ce dont j'étais assez fière…

Tout est si paisible…

James a raison…

Je n'ai rien à craindre…

Au moment même où je pensais ces derniers mots, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée. Cela m'effraya, mais j'essayais de me raisonner…C'était sûrement Sirius qui était passé…

-_Mais alors pourquoi il n'a pas frappé à la porte ?_ disait une autre voix dans ma tête.

Par réflexe, je me contenta de serrer plus fortement Harry, essayer de le calmer, en même temps que j'essayais de me calmer, moi.

-LILY !! C'est lui !! Cours !, j'entendis crier la voix de James.

Non…Ce n'était pas possible…

C'est toi même qui me l'a dit James…

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous ?

Pourquoi…

-Lily !! Pars ! Je vais essayer de le retenir!!

J'entendis des bruits, qui venaient du bas de l'escalier…

Ils étaient en train de faire un duel…

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues…

James…

Il fallait que je le voie…Je ne le laisserai pas seul…

Serrant toujours Harry, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir conscience de se qui se passait autour de moi…

Je savais qu'il fallait que je protège Harry…

Mais il fallait aussi que j'aide James…

Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi…Je n'avais rien pour me défendre…

Mais au même instant que je descendais les escaliers…

-_Avada Kadavra !_

Un jet de lumière verte…

Non…Ce vert…

Il me fait si mal…

Je fermais brusquement les yeux. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû les ouvrir, mais ce que je vis me mit le cœur en morceaux…

L'être que j'aimais le plus au monde était étendu mort, dans une pièce dévastée…

Mort…

James…

Non…NON !!

Tant que nous serons vivants, rien ne pourra nous séparer… 

Tant que nous seront vivants…

J'étais déchirée, lacérée de toutes parts, anéantie…Je ne faisais même plus aucun effort pour essayer de refouler mes larmes…

J'aurai voulu crier, mais ma gorge était tellement serrée…

Une partie de moi-même était partie…

Pour l'éternité…

Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre…

Sans James, cela n'a aucun sens…

Rien ne sera pareil…

Des pleurs d'enfant…

Non, il faut je me ressaisisse…

Harry…

Je dois penser à lui…

Mais je ne peux rien faire !

Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais autant compris ce que signifiait le mot impuissance…

Je donnerai tout pour toi Harry…

Voldemort approche, je l'entends…Cet être qui a tué James…Cet être qui a détruit ma vie…

Je le déteste ! Je le hais !

Il est devant moi. Il lève sa baguette.

Il va me tuer et je n'aurait rien pu faire…

Pardonne moi Harry…Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai voulu…

-Pousse toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais le laisser tuer mon fils ?!

-Jamais !!, je crie même si je n'en ai plus vraiment la force.

Je lutterai jusqu'au dernier moment…

Je te protègerai jusqu'au dernier moment…

Tu es tout ce qui me reste à présent…

Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal…

Seigneur, laissez Harry en vie…

-Pousse-toi idiote !!

-Non !! Pas Harry, tuez moi à la place !!

Je t'aime tellement Harry…

Tu es trop jeune pour mourir…

Tu ne le mérites pas…

Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir…

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…

Pardonne-moi Harry…

Je n'aurai pas été une bonne mère…

Je ne pourrai pas te voir faire tes premiers pas…

Je ne pourrai pas entendre tes premiers mots…

Je ne pourrai pas te voir aller à Poudlard…

Je ne pourrai pas te voir grandir, comme je l'aurai voulu…

C'est la dernière fois…

Mais c'est la seule solution…

Je donnerai tout pour toi…

Y compris ma vie…

-_Avada Kedavra !_

C'est…fini…

Je voudrais…que ce ne soit…qu'un cauchemar…

Mais…ce n'est pas le cas…

Des images de James et Harry défilent dans ma tête…

Vous étiez ma vie…

Je…vous…aime…tellement…

***************************************************************************

C'était triste ?

Je pense que oui…

Donnez votre avis, please !!


End file.
